Shop Till You Drop
by NaruLover4ever
Summary: Shaw gets a bit of revenge on Erik for trying to kill him. Charles comes to the rescue. Three part series! Slash. Male X Male pairing; Don't Like, Don't Read! Charles/Erik pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! It is so sad.

**Summary:** Shaw gets revenge on Erik for trying to kill him. Charles comes to the rescue. Slash. Male X Male. Don't Like, Don't Read!  
>This will be a Three Part Series! The sex scene won't be until the final part though, helps build the tension. ;)<p>

**A/N: **This idea came to me as I was working one night. (I work in a mall.) I saw this guy being dragged around by his girlfriend laden with bags and he just looked like he was being tortured! haha So the little plot bunny took hold and wah-lah! Here we are. Hope you guys enjoy! Each part will start in Erik's POV and end in Charles POV.

Things said in: "talking"

Thoughts said in: 'thought'

Enjoy!

Shop Till You Drop

Part 1: The Torture Device/ Sweater

~Erik POV~

Erik could not believe he was here. Of all the things he thought he would be doing when joining up with the man who had dragged him from the water, shopping was at the very bottom of the list. When he found Shawn, he would show him things the Nazis could only dream of! He knew the man was sick, but what he had done went far past any expectations he had for the man. Now he was in a torture device also known as a sweater, and he still had the hell of picking out three pairs of shoes because the bastard had gotten to those too in his act of vengeance!

Let me recap how I have been delivered to this department store hell. After being dragged from the water by Charles and being checked over by the slightly suspicious CIA, his slurred words, (the water was way too cold to be going for a swim, scuba suit or not) laced with his usually repressed accent had also created a tension with the men on board. He was tired and shaking from adrenalin and anger (He was **THIS **close to finally killing him!); he just didn't have the energy to care. All he wanted was to go back to the hotel, wash the fucking ocean off of him, clamber into his silk pajamas and sleep for ages. His plan was shot to pieces when he unlocked his room's door and found his luggage incinerated, even his shoes!

The litany of curses in every language he knew could probably be heard all the way in the lobby. Looking around his room, (How had the staff not heard whatever has caused his clothes to be turned into a pile of ash?) Erik spied a note lying on the top of his pillow with his name on it. Anger punctuating every step he snatched the note off the pillow and read the words:

"Those who are rude deserve to be put in their place. Consider this a little bit of revenge for blowing up my boat. –Shaw"

The resulting triad of curses had the hotel elevators groaning from the power Erik let loose in his rage. After his anger had been released Erik registered that his phone was ringing. Glaring at the device Erik snatched the phone up shouting "What?" at whoever had the audacity to call him at this time.

He registered a male chuckling and then heard Charles speak through the other end of the phone. "I realize your anger, Erik. But the only thing getting angry will do is give Shaw the feeling of satisfaction at getting to you. Take calming breaths and meet me at Macy's in 20 minutes. We'll fix your little clothing debacle and focus on apprehending Shaw before anything else bad happens hmm?"

Sputtering in shock, Erik heard Charles hang up the phone. Looking at the phone with absolute confusion, Erik replaced it on the cradle and, after taking one last look around the room, left through the hotel door to apparently go buy some clothes.

Meeting Charles outside Macy's was a surreal experience. Erik had always just purchased what he needed as he went, usually employing a personal shopper when the need arose for more formal wear. Erik could certainly wear a suit, but that didn't necessarily mean he could pick one out. Charles seemed to be in his element in front of the store, leaning against the brick side of the building looking for all the world as if waiting for a date. That certain thought caused a twitch in his lower stomach that he didn't want to identify the meaning of while in the presence of a mind-reader.

Charles righted himself when he spotted Erik walking toward him and smiled as he stopped in front of him. "So just because you dragged me out of the water you now think that you can summon me whenever or wherever you please?" Erik stated with the anger he had been feeling since opening his hotel door.

The laughter Charles emitted at his question did nothing to quell his anger. "My good man, your anger at the discovery of the state of your clothes could be felt all the way across town by me. I was not looking to hear your thoughts but since we had connected earlier this morning it wasn't very hard to discover that you were the source of the incredible wave of anger. When I discovered the reason for your anger I called in to the store and got them to open a little early so that we can amend the problem and focus on getting Shawn."

Erik stared at the man as if he had just said he was an alien from outer space. "Got them to… your **THAT** rich? You can just call up and have them open the store early? Just like that?"

Chuckling at the incredulous look he was getting Charles indicated they should walk through the doors. "My parent's marriage was the result of two wealthy families coming together to form an alliance of old money against the newer industrial wealthy that seemed to be taking over America at the time. Therefore, upon their death, I am the proprietor of quite a bit of wealth that I only see fit to use for charities or for my own circumstantial needs. Your unfortunate situation, I believe, falls into the latter category. I am sure the CIA would provide you with clothing should you explain what happened, but I know your pride would never allow it. Since I am already aware of the situation and I can assure you I won't be telling any of my colleagues, we might as well provide you with some clothes and then you can go back to your hotel and sleep."

Making their way into the store front, Erik saw one squirrely man heading their way. "Dr. Xavier, a pleasure to meet you. Your mother was a long time customer of ours and I am very happy to be able to help your unfortunate friend."

Realizing the man was look at him with sympathy, Erik simply thought the question knowing that Charles could hear and answer without the man ever knowing they were having a conversation. 'What the hell did you tell him?'

The answering thought came with a lot of underlying mirth that he could literally **FEEL**, that was going to take some getting used to. 'I merely told him you were my friend from England who was coming over to visit who met with an unfortunate accident. Luckily you were rescued by the Coast Guard but your clothes and shoes were ruined and you were in need of some items.'

Nodding at the man, Erik answered in a clipped posh English accent that he had long ago perfected to blend in while hunting information on his prey. "I thank you profusely for your hospitality. I am sure you would much rather be sleeping in your comfortable bed than be here, helping a water-logged fellow such as I."

The man's smile seemed genuine enough when he reassured that it was only a half-hour sooner than he would usually be in the store any way, though only Charles knew how put out the man really was by the unorthodox early opening for one client. Showing them to the men's department, the manager apologized but none of the female attendants who would be coming in a few hours from now could be reached to be there early. That left the picking out of clothes to Erik and Charles, the latter looking as if he had no problem picking out clothing. Of course he was not the one who would be wearing said clothing. Charles nodded his dismissal of the manager with the assurance that they could pick out a few pieces of clothing.

Charles' damn chuckle was right near him and, once again, that damn feeling in his lower abdomen had him fighting intentions he knew would be unwarranted by the other mutant. "Do not worry my friend, growing up with another woman has given me a good concept for clothing along with horror stories that only hormonal teenage women are capable of."

The man literally shuddered at whatever memory presented itself to his mind and Erik couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort. The brief meeting he had had with the young Raven had shown an independent woman who wasn't above going to extreme measures to seek justice. He couldn't imagine that coupled with the raging hormones that seemed to make women crazy when they became young ladies.

Looking around he admitted willingly to Charles his hopelessness in the current situation, "Well I, unfortunately, did not have such good fortune. I usually get someone else to buy my clothes for me when I need it. I have no idea what goes with what."

Charles smiled serenely at him and pointed at the dressing room. "Raven is much better at this than I, but I think I can manage to pick out some decent pieces to get you through the next couple of days. Go in there and I will bring some things for you to try on."

Erik narrowed his eyes at the smaller man 'Of course you don't need my measurements do you?'

Responding to the mental jab at his powers Charles made a shooing motion toward the dressing room with his hand and with a huff Erik went in the direction he was shown.

~Charles' POV~

Watching Erik slink off toward the dressing room with an admiring glance, Charles was reminded of what it felt like to grip the man in the water. Had that really only been a few hours earlier? After picking a few nice button-up shirts, Charles turned toward the pants, blushing as he remembered how the man had looked in his scuba suit after being dragged from the water. Charles was thankful for the freezing water; otherwise it wouldn't have taken a mind reader to figure out what Charles was thinking. Picking pants that were plain enough to mix and match with any of the shirts he had picked out and any of the sweaters he was about to pick, Charles made his way over to the sweaters and picked them in the grey tones he knew Erik preferred. Spying a certain sweater, Charles smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

Making his way back to the dressing room, Charles caught snippets of Erik's thoughts which seemed to be revolving around him and what he felt. Of course, Charles had felt the attraction the same as Erik ever since they had met. The man's mind was also very appealing to his own, he could imagine long nights spent drinking brandy and having incredible discussions with the man, as well as sharing an intimate rendezvous with him. Charles had gone to boarding school and had made his peace with the fact there were some men in this world he was attracted to, there was nothing to be ashamed about. Erik, it seemed, for all his travels had not been privy to this situation in his time before. The knowledge that Charles was the first man Erik had romantic feelings toward made him want to protect Erik and show him the wonders that could be found only in the arms of another man. Women were wonderful but there were some things only other men could offer.

He had stayed up thinking about how best to convince Erik into a romantic entanglement when he had felt the man's anger. Siphoning through the many languages Erik was yelling in, Charles heard how the man had found his luggage. Quickly dialing one of the stores in his mother's address book, how many years had it been since she had passed now? Charles explained the made-up excuse of his friend and the man on the other line assured him he could be at the store in 10 minutes should Mr. Xavier need him there. Though Charles hated using his wealth in this way, it was for a good cause. Erik couldn't go around simply in the sweats the Coast Guard had lent him and Charles wanted to be alone with the mysterious man.

Coming out of his thoughts Charles rasped at the dressing room door and handed the variety of clothes to Erik. "You try these on while I go locate belts and then we can go pick out some shoes hmm?"

Grimacing at the load of clothes handed to him, Erik simply nodded and then retreated back into the room. Whistling to himself Charles went and picked out a brown and black belt and was making his way toward the shoe section when he felt the first wave of panic from Erik. It was different than when he had sensed the man trying to stop the submarine though. This panic seemed to be tinged with embarrassment. The man wasn't joking when he said he was no good with clothing.

Tuning into the man's actual thoughts instead of just his feelings, he had to stop and laugh beside the tie rack. 'Dammit! Charles I know you can hear me! Come here and help me with this bloody turtle neck! More like a torture device than a sweater!'

Chuckling Charles continued to the shoes and picked out a pair of brown and black loafers which he knew were Erik's size and matched the clothing he had picked for him and found some sneakers that would be comfortable for exercising in.

'Arrrghh, stupid clothing! Charles get back here now you sneaky bastard!' Relenting only because he thought Erik would start using his power to get Charles back to the dressing room sooner, he opened the door to find Erik twisted up in the sweater somehow.

His head nowhere in sight, but his arms seemed to be twisted in what looked a painful vice. Laughing out loud Charles shook his head and reaching toward the poor man asked telepathically 'How did you manage to get this tangled in a sweater of all things?'

If his face could be seen Erik would most definitely have been sporting a pout. 'The damn thing is made weird. I got my head and arms through alright at first but the middle was too small and when I tried to take the damn thing off I got stuck.'

Trying not to laugh again, realizing it was an embarrassing moment for the other man, Charles began to act on his plan so that he could use this moment to his advantage. Without warning the other mutant what he was about to do, Charles slowly slid his hands underneath the sweater and worked the material up till he had Erik's head free. The man's face was red and his breathing was a bit labored and Charles knew it was not solely because of his battle with the sweater. The tugging on the sweater had brought the two men flush together and now that the sweater was free Erik looked down into Charles face and leaned even farther closing the space until their chests were touching.

'Is that better, Erik?' Just that innocent thought alone was enough to cause Erik to visibly shiver. Feeding off the other man's arousal, Charles leaned up while simultaneously grasping the back of Erik's neck and dragging him into a fierce kiss. The kiss seemed to have been too much for Erik after his battle with the sweater though and he collapsed backwards onto the bench supplied in each room. Charles didn't let that deter him though and continued attacking the man's lips till he allowed him access to his mouth. Quickly getting into a fierce battle for dominance, Erik's hand began to roam his body while Charles was content to pet and pull at the hair on Erik's head.

'You're so gorgeous.' The thought had been one he had been wanting to express to the man since he had seen the terrible atrocities Shaw had put Erik through. Erik had no one in his life that was simply vested in getting to know Erik for the sake of getting to know him. There was always another agenda with everyone. Charles wanted to show him that he was not like the others; that he cared for him.

'Wanted to do this since the moment I saw you, touched you. You are so beautiful.' Erik began gasping into the kisses they were sharing and Charles quickly took control of the kiss and continued to compliment the man as he went. 'No idea how much I wanted to taste you after grabbing you in the water. You were so much more than I ever expected to find. So dedicated, so strong, just wanted to take you right then.'

The man underneath him groaned and mumbled in his mouth something along the lines of "Can't here."Charles pulled out of the kiss trying to catch his breath and he noticed that Erik was in a similar state.

Nodding his head Charles stood up off the man, who instantly tried to reach for him. "You are right, of course, this is not the place for these activities. I do believe you have a hotel room that you have yet to use though."

Shaking his head and looking at Charles with slightly glassy eyes, Erik responded "My luggage was a pile of ashes, even though the smell wasn't that bad, no way am I going back there."

Charles smiled at the man, "I made another call before leaving to arrive here. Your hotel should have gone in and cleaned the act of vandalism. For their part in allowing that to happen to your luggage they have agreed to up your hotel room to the presidential suite in hopes that you will not report what has happened and sully their good name. "

Erik grinned, obviously realizing Charles had been the one to suggest such a thing to the management. His only other response though was merely nodding and saying, "Go pay for the clothes."

Smirking, Charles leaned in for one last kiss while sending the mental message, 'I also grabbed a few ties, that thinking back on it don't really match what I picked out, perhaps we can think of a better use for them at the hotel?' Seeing the mental images that particular idea brought up, Charles left Erik to deal with his reemerging problem to go pay for the clothes.

The cry of "Dammit Charles!" reverberated behind him and Charles knew his relationship with Erik would be one he would never find again in his life.

TBC in Part Two of Shop Till You Drop! Named: Hanging in the Air


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men: First Class. If I did, naughty things would happen. _

**Summary:** Now that they have affirmed their feelings, all Erik and Charles need to do is get to the hotel….a very tension filled taxi ride awaits. Slash. Male X Male pairing. Don't Like, Don't Read.

**A/N:** Ahhh this part was so much fun to write. I completely abuse Charles' power for my own dirty mind's enjoyment. If I were a telepath I would mess with people all the time! ;) I think Charles is a secret pervert, so Erik has to suffer a little muahaha! (that's my evil laugh) Hope you enjoy the second part!

Part 2: Hanging in the air

~Erik POV~

Watching Charles leave did nothing to help Erik's current situation. The man had literally left him aching to grab him again. He was surprised at what Charles' thought about the ties brought to his own mind. His whole life, starting after his time in the camp and under Shaw's watchful experiments, he had total control over himself and who he associated himself with. One false move or trusting the wrong person could lead to his downfall. He had killed people for less than what Charles had suggested they do together. Unlike all those other people though, Erik found that he trusted Charles. In the man, he found someone who had already accepted him for who and what he was. He may have only known the man a few hours, but the mutant had already seen into his darkest memories and saved his life. Erik, for whatever reason, was completely okay with Charles knowing and doing these things for him. With Charles, all his usual expectations for people flew out the window. Take this outing, for example, if anyone else had called him after the way he had found his clothes and suggested they go shopping together, Erik would have belittled them till they never thought of offering such a ridiculous idea again. Because it was Charles though, Erik left immediately and joined him to go shopping, something he hated. As with everything else with Charles, Erik reacted differently than he would have with anyone else.

Instead of picturing Charles tied to the bedposts of the, no-doubt, gigantic bed awaiting them in the presidential suite; it was Erik tied down by Charles, at his mercy. The fact that he responded so positively to the thought didn't even confuse Erik. Ever since whatever sexual chemistry had been acknowledged between them it had been Charles that was in control of the situation. What's more, Erik enjoyed it far more that way. Letting someone else take control for just a little while, someone who obviously thought he was worth it, was apparently a huge turn-on for Erik. He had no doubt that when he and Charles' similar goals were finished with they would most likely have to go against each other. Just from the way Charles talked about mutants on the boat showed him that they were two different people when it came to how they understood others. Even though Erik knew their future might include them going against each other, he also understood that if Erik were to let Charles have this control over him the man would never use what they had against him. He was a gentleman through and through. Courteous with everyone and treating others with respect even if they did not give it to him; Raven had told him the way the CIA officials had reacted when being told about mutants before they had been shown actual evidence. He also knew that if Erik changed his mind right now and told Charles as much, the man would accept what Erik wanted. He might try to convince him but he would never make Erik do something he didn't want, though he perhaps had the power to. (With that kind of power it would be so easy to end up like Shaw, thinking you were above the law.) Charles was an honorable man though, he was above such abuse of his power and respected the human mind far too much.

Thinking these thoughts helped Erik calm himself down enough to walk out of the dressing room and head towards the front of the building where Charles, arms laden with enough boxes to obscure his face to the much taller Erik, waited for him.

Glad that he wasn't the only one who had to suffer from this particular torture session/ shopping excursion, Erik took pity on the man and took the top three boxes off the shorter mutant. "Do you think you went over-board with the clothes a little there Charles?"

The man glared at him as he strutted away with the, apparently, lightest boxes in the load. 'I just want to make sure I like the clothes that I will be taking off of you later. And since I bought them I won't feel bad about tearing them off of you and ruining them.'

The perverted mind-reader seemed to like winding him up with words that no one else could hear and putting certain images in his head. On the outside though, Charles looked completely calm as if he and Erik were nothing but two old friends from school headed back to hang out.

"I took the liberty of having a cab brought to the front of the store to take us back to your hotel. I don't know about you but I certainly don't feel like carting all these clothes back on the long walk to your hotel." '..and I might not be able to wait and be forced to take you in some disgusting alleyway. We both know you are worth far more an appropriate setting than that.'

Charles was trying to torture him, Erik could sense that now. He was going to use his power to the point where Erik might just throw his pride away and beg to be taken in the alley, screw propriety. Glaring at the back of the man who had passed him out the door to help put the packages in the back of the cab, Erik joined him while hearing Charles tell the driver the address for the hotel and still looking entirely casual.

After finishing loading all the packages in the back, Erik hopped into the cab while thinking 'Cheeky mind-reader, I bet no one knows how perverted you really are.'

Giving the driver a smile and thanking him for his help loading their purchases, Charles responded in Erik's mind 'Only those worthy of knowing, Erik. A very small selection of people, I assure you.'

Erik snorted in his mind, responding 'You really are quite smooth Charles. I would never have thought this of you when we first met.'

He knew he had made a mistake when he felt Charles' entertainment, 'You mean when I had my arms around you in the water? Or how about when my hand accidentally grabbed your thigh while I was dragging you out of the water into the boat?'

He couldn't help his physical reaction to what Charles had just admitted to him. The shocked look he gave Charles caused the man to look at him as if he had no idea what Erik should be so shocked about since they had not been discussing anything out loud. "Something wrong Erik?"

Erik was anything but stupid and surviving on his own for so long had taught him to think on his feet. "I just remembered that I forgot to pick out pajamas from the store, old chum. Don't know how that slipped my mind."

The chuckle Charles emitted was his only warning for what new perverted thoughts he was about to be assaulted with. "No worries, my friend. I am positive your hotel has extra pairs for patrons who have forgotten theirs." 'I might have destroyed them myself anyway. A man as gorgeous as you should wear nothing but a sated smile while in bed with me. Though it might be fun to see how wound up I could make you while tied down and having the extra sensation of silk on your lower region to stimulate you.'

Erik didn't think he could hold out much longer. He was already having to think of the most sickening things in life he had encountered to keep his physical response to Charles' teasing from being too noticeable. The list was extensive, Europe wasn't exactly the cleanest of places, both morally and physically, and he was already running out of situations that had served this purpose in the past. Charles really would be the death of him.

~Charles POV~

Watching Erik try to handle the state I had brought him to with merely my words was as big a turn-on for myself as much as it apparently was for him. The man was showing a great trust in me by allowing my actions earlier and my continued actions to reaffirm that I would be the one in control when we finally made it to the hotel room. Erik was a prideful man and didn't trust easily. The fact that I was among the few, perhaps the only living person that could talk to Erik in a teasing way was completely complimentary. It filled Charles with a warmth in his chest and he vowed to make himself worthy of the trust Erik placed in him. Still, the man was too cute when Charles teased him mentally. He literally froze and a slight blush appeared every time Charles mentally said something Erik wasn't expecting. He wanted Erik to be consumed with thoughts of them together and how much he wanted him. By the time they made it up to Erik's room, Charles had no doubt Erik would be willing to do whatever Charles wanted to get relief with all the speech and imagery Charles had assaulted him with.

He noticed after his last mental teasing Erik had true trouble focusing on anything but the city streets out the car window. His thoughts were strange though, he seemed to repeatedly be thinking the word "granny" and "poodle" in Dutch for whatever reason. Knowing it had something to do with the way Charles had riled him up, the mind-reading mutant decided to let the man focus on what he needed to make it through the hotel. He wanted Erik in a trussed up mood but not enough to want to back out of their imminent liaison. After two tense minutes, the cab finally pulled to the front of the hotel building. Both men exited the cab and paid the doorman to load and bring the boxes of clothes to the hotel's Laundromat. Erik had refused in the store to truly wear the clothes until they had been pressed and washed.

The underlying sexual frustration they both now couldn't wait to take care of in the room seemed to come to a point while they waited for the concierge to exchange Erik's key and discuss Erik's needs while staying at the hotel. Charles had to hold himself back as they made their way to the elevator. The slow turn of the dial to the lobby floor seemed to match his pulse in his ears. Luckily when the doors opened, the elevator was empty. One of the good things about being up at 6:30 in the morning was that there were not that many people up and about. As soon as the doors were closed, Charles pinned Erik against the far wall and pulled his head down to kiss him. The kiss was hungry on the side of desperate as they let their hands roam each other and release the feelings that had been building from their car ride.

'Are you alright with this? With what will happen once we get in the room?'

The question was vaguer than he meant but he knew that Erik understood when he responded, 'Yes. I don't know why, but yes I am more than ok with it.'

Growling, knowing that Erik was completely consented in what he wanted to offer him, Charles started to attack the man's neck. Erik's only response was to move his head back to allow Charles better access. Charles had just discovered a particular sensitive spot behind his left ear when they heard the bell chime for the top floor. Separating reluctantly, the two made their way to the presidential suite. A quick mental scan let Charles know that he and Erik would be the only ones on the floor besides maids and bellboys, who were only as far up as the tenth floor at the moment. Erik had seemed to have trouble focusing on unlocking the door as Charles ran his hand down the taller man's chest. He gave an "Ah hah" when he finally got the door unlocked and proceeded inside.

Charles followed him and was shoved against the door as soon as he had cleared the opening. Erik immediately continued their kiss they had cut off at the end of their elevator ride. The battle for dominance was once again won by Charles and with it he started walking Erik backwards toward the bedroom.

Sliding the t-shirt up the Jewish man's torso with languid strokes till it was completely removed, Charles mentally suggested to Erik 'Open the doors. I don't want to stop kissing you.'

Erik only groaned in response and flicked his wrist to the side. The sliding doors immediately responded to Erik's seemingly trivial action. The way clear now Erik started working on Charles' own shirt, he had already thrown his jacket somewhere when Erik had him cornered at the door. Tortuously, Erik's fingernails lightly scraped his abdomen as he undid the buttons and it was driving Charles mad. Not being able to take much more, Charles shoved Erik onto the bed. Looking down at the panting man, Charles smirked and slowly retracted the item he had put in his pants pocket before Erik had come out of the dressing room. Erik's pupils were blown with lust when he caught sight of what Charles had in his hands and groaned.

Charles' smirk was still in place when he ordered Erik, "Loose the pants and get up by the head board." Erik's quick movement to comply just made Charles even more anxious to start whatever they were about to begin together. He didn't know who was panting harder as he made his way up to the top of the bed, Erik or himself.

TBC in Part Three of Shop Till You Drop: All Tied Up and No Where Else to Be


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** X-Men: First Class and the characters do not belong to me. Just my imagination to keep me warm at night.

**Summary:** The culmination of all that sexual tension is about to be released….as it were. Our two favorite mutants finally do the deed! Yay!

**A/N:** I hope you guys like the conclusion of this story. I think Charles and Eric might have become a little OC in this, but all for the greater good for my perverted mind, and hopefully yours! I'm dedicating all my time to the chaptered story I am writing for this couple after this, so hopefully I can get that done within the next two weeks!

"Talking"

'Thought'

Part Three: All Tied Up and No Where Else to Be

~Erik POV~

Charles was being far too slow for his own taste. He seemed bound and determined to make sure Erik was comfortable (For God's sake it was SILK, the damn thing couldn't even try to be uncomfortable!) and also that Erik couldn't easily break free of the knot. All of his complaints though seemed to be falling on death ears. Charles simply kept testing the knot and muttering "patience" until Erik had enough. Using his powers, he undid the man's belt while simultaneously using it to pull him closer until he was on top of him. Undulating his hips toward the other's, Erik moaned wantonly at the delicious friction he was rewarded with.

The look Charles was giving him once he gained control of himself though, made him almost wish he had been more patient. "For that, dear Erik, I am afraid I am going to have to punish you."

Gulping at the look he was given, Erik merely watched as Charles lowered himself slowly down his naked body. Keeping eye contact, Charles spoke directly over Erik's hard member.

The twitching man could literally feel the breath that came out of the man's mouth with every word he spoke. "Since you wouldn't allow me to test the bonds, I guess we can try them with a dry run, as it were."

Even though Erik was pretty sure about where Charles was going with this, he still let out a shocked cry as Charles wrapped his lips around his penis. His hips immediately lifted to try to get further into the wet warmth Charles had brought him. The warning growl and the surprisingly strong arm holding his hips made sure that Erik couldn't control this particular torture session. The man licked him from root to tip all while fondling his balls.

After a few trips up and down his shaft Erik was quickly approaching his orgasm. "Charles, hnn, close…"

With those words, Charles pulled off of Erik and let the man catch his breath. When he was sure Erik had calmed down enough, Charles resumed his assault on the man's member. This time though he would take Erik as far as he could and then slowly make his way back up. Each time Erik's shaft would go farther and farther down the man's throat. Erik was moaning and writhing under Charles control and loving every moment of it. Once more Erik felt himself getting close to his orgasm and once more Charles pulled off him before he could reach completion.

Nearly sobbing in frustration, Erik tugged at his wrist bindings wanting to just grab Charles by the hair and thrust into his mouth. "Please Charles! I'll be good, just, ahh, let me come! Please let me come."

Instead of listening to Erik's pleas though, Charles got up and headed into the bathroom without so much as a backward glance. Disbelief was all Erik had time to feel before Charles was back however, noticeably without his shirt and carrying a bottle of lotion. Pride gone and the need to reach completion being the only thing Erik cared about now, he whined low in his throat, letting out a broken "please".

Chuckling met his ears and Charles replied "You've been really good Erik and I want to reward you for following what I said exactly." With those words Charles resumed deep-throating Erik but this time he also circled Erik's entrance with a lotion coated finger. Removing his arm he had been using to keep Erik in place, Charles allowed Erik to thrust up into his mouth as he thrust his finger into Erik's opening, until he happened upon the bundle inside. Seeing stars at the intense pleasure that seemed to shoot up his spine, Erik released into Charles mouth with an intense shout. Suckling the man as he added another finger into Erik's hole, Charles seemed to be bound on stimulating him through his orgasm and after.

Feeling incredibly relaxed Erik slowly came down from the cloud he had ascended to with his orgasm. Erik realized slowly that Charles was still moving his fingers in and out of Erik, twisting them now and again, stretching Erik in what would normally be a painful way. He was just far too relaxed for that however and his body seemed to be easily accommodating the, (What was it? Three? Definitely three.) fingers in his arse. Erik couldn't believe how easy this was coming to him. The blow job had easily beaten anything else Erik had experienced with other women and they had yet to even finish, if Charles fingers were anything to go by. Erik hoped he could make it through all this stimulation without passing out!

~Charles POV~

Erik really was at peace when he orgasmed. The man didn't even realize when he entered another finger into him, much less when he scissored or twisted his fingers in the man's entrance. Erik's brain was a pleasant hum of satisfaction and contentment as Charles focused on what he was doing. This was Erik's first time with another man and the last thing Charles wanted was to hurt the man. If he did this correctly and with the right amount of stretching, Erik would feel little more than a slow burn that would flare when he sat down. The state of Erik's body was so relaxed, in fact, that Charles was able to work in four fingers before Erik began to show a physical discomfort. Searching out to fix that, Charles focused on locating that particular bundle inside. He needed Erik to be worked up anyway, no matter how many fingers he worked into him, Charles was a big man and Erik would need the pleasure to distract him from the discomfort he would feel.

When he deemed Erik ready, Charles slowly eased his fingers out of Erik and went about rolling the condom on that he kept in his wallet (He was a recent college grad after all, best to be prepared.) and lotioning his member. The whole time he was doing these things Charles made sure to keep eye contact with Erik. The man looked hungrily back and absently struggled against the holding knot tied around his wrists. When Charles himself was well beyond patience, he aligned himself with Erik's entrance and, after making eye contact once more, slowly breached the man's hole. Erik's breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut. Having been in this position himself, Charles wrapped his hand around Erik's dejected cock. Slowly pistoning his hips in circles, Charles continued until he was ball's deep in Erik. The whole time he had been bringing his hand up and down Erik's penis, in a similar fashion as he had started the blowjob.

Waiting until Erik opened his eyes and nodded his acquiesce, Charles began slow, shallow thrusts. After only a few thrusts at that rate though Charles knew he couldn't hold back. Hooking Erik's legs around his hips, Charles began thrusting with abandon. Grunting with each thrust, he leaned down on his elbows until Erik's organ was trapped between their chests. The added friction on his member made Erik loose himself in moans and a litany of curses in many languages, some even Charles didn't know. It wasn't enough for Charles though. He wanted Erik begging under him, wanting something that only Charles could give him. Shifting one of Erik's legs to the side and searching with his thrusts now instead of just going with abandon, Charles was able to find Erik's prostate once more. Focusing on that spot with each of his thrusts, Charles was rewarded with the reaction he desired. Erik was a moaning mess of "Yes", "harder", and, his favorite, "the best". All this brought Charles close to his own edge and he redoubled his speed, while simultaneously resuming his rhythm on Erik's cock, this time keeping time with his own frantic speed.

Soon both men were coming, one wordlessly and the other with a cry of "God!" Pulling out slowly when he was finished emptying into Erik's contracting hole, Charles rolled to the side of Erik and took the time to catch his breath. (Leaning on his elbows seemed a good idea at the time, but it certainly worked the biceps.)

Just because he couldn't speak out loud though didn't mean he was going to let Erik's slip go unheeded. 'God, huh? I quite like the sound of that.' Waiting for a response, ended in him realizing the man's brain was eerily quiet. Turning to look at Erik, Charles had to repress his urge to laugh when he realized Erik had passed out. Of course the man was tired. He had swam through the ocean and boarded a ship, tried to stop a submarine, gone shopping and then went through a round of sex (resulting in two orgasms!), anyone would want to sleep after just one of those events.

Charles however just muttered to himself "Certainly a god, the god of sex." With that self-affirming ego boost, Charles undid the man binds, checking for any marks on his wrists and settled the man on his chest. When he felt everything was right in their arrangement, Charles settled himself down on the pillow to indulge in a rest. With the soft pillow under his head and Erik's shallow breathing warming his skin, Charles let sleep claim him, no doubt heading toward dreams filled with the gorgeous man on top of him.

The End


End file.
